


It's You, And It's Me

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [66]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Mpreg, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Post 5x12. Mickey is released from prison because she is pregnant with twins. He denies everything and pretends not to notice even when Mandy gives him a book for names of children. He and Ian have a angry discussion in front of the Gallaghers and Mickey for the first time says out loud, that he is pregnant and keeps the babies and that will not allow Ian to approach them and he calls them with their names, Alexander and Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You, And It's Me

**Author's Note:**

> I went quite a bit off prompt, but I hope it's good anyway.

The first couple of weeks after Mickey came home from prison, he didn’t talk much. Whenever somebody asked him what he was doing home so early, all he muttered was ’ _Overcrowding or some shit_ ’.

 

Nobody believed that, of course. Attempted murder wasn’t something you can just me let off from, but thankfully, nobody questioned it.

 

Mickey felt Mandy’s stare at the back of his neck sometimes, and he knew that she suspected something was wrong. She didn’t say anything. Which oddly enough, only made Mickey even more uneasy around her, because he was scared that she not only had a hunch that something was wrong, but what that something was, and he didn’t really know what to do with that.

 

So all he did was let it go. Or he at least attempted to. Of course that was a lot easier said than done.

 

When he had been home for about two months, his back started aching, and he started wearing baggier shirts, which he knew would only confirm his sister’s theory further, but what the fuck was he supposed to do?

 

Every damn cunt in this town could see the difference between a beer belly and a… a baby bump. So it wasn’t as if he could deny it, were people to see it.

 

Mickey still didn’t know how he felt about this shit. Physically he felt sick, of course. Bloated and achey and tired. But mentally? He had no fucking idea what to feel.

 

He still hadn’t told Ian. He hadn’t seen Ian since the breakup.

 

Mickey tended to avoid the more common areas around town to make sure it would stay that way. It was crappy, of course. Mickey knew that.

 

Ian was the father of the babies - twins, as he had found out a couple of weeks back. And he deserved to know that. Mickey just hoped that he could avoid all of it until the very last possible second.

 

”Mickey?” Mickey looked up as his sister threw her ass down onto the couch. He eased himself up a little bit, tugging at the oversized hoodie to bring some more fabric to the front to hide his bump.

 

It was big now - well, enough that when he was naked there was absolutely no hiding it, at least.

 

”Yeah?” He asked, trying to appear as casual as possible.

 

”Did you pick a name yet?” Mickey frowned.

 

”What - what he fuck?” He cursed, mentally thanking god that the two of them were currently alone in the house.

 

”For the baby” Mandy explained, not that she really needed to. She raised her eyebrows and their eyes connected.

 

Mickey swallowed, grinding his teeth in nervousness before looking away.

 

”Don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about”

 

  
Of course, not too long after that afternoon, Mickey finally realized that he couldn’t put off telling his ex boyfriend anymore. It didn’t matter how much anger was left in between them, or how shaky and weird their breakup had been - Ian needed to know.

 

Mickey swallowed as he raised his fist, knocking on the front door three times. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second before the door swung open, revealing none other than Ian.

 

Ian had a smile on his face, but it dropped as soon as he saw Mickey. Probably not because he was unhappy for it, but because he was surprised. His red hair was dripping down onto his green shirt, probably from a recent shower.

 

”Mickey?” He asked, and Mickey forced himself to take another deep breath.

 

”Man, there’s something I gotta tell you” He spoke, praying to god that his sweatshirt was doing it’s job at covering up his bump until he was actually ready to reveal it. Ian opened the door wider, a frown on his face. Mickey stepped inside, and they walked to the living room. ”You alone?”

 

”Uh…” Ian started, running a hand through his damp hair. ”No, but everyone’s upstairs” He explained, turning to Mickey. ”What’s up?”

 

Mickey was thankful that they were skipping the ’ _It’s been so long_ ’s and ’ _Oh, how have you been?_ ’s.

 

Their eyes connected, and Mickey forced himself to take yet another deep breath before finally spitting it out.

 

”I’m pregnant” Ian hadn’t been moving around, but somehow, his entire body stilled as the words registered in his brain.

 

”I - you’re…” He sighed. ”What?”

 

Mickey’s tongue darted out to wet his lips in nervousness.

 

”Twins” He let Ian know then, who frowned harder.

 

Mickey couldn’t quite read his face at the moment, but the best way he could describe it was pure shock. As if he couldn’t trust his own ears.

 

”Are you gonna be pissed if I ask um… Are you sure they’re uh…” Ian stuttered, and Mickey nodded.

 

”They’re yours, Ian” He confirmed, and it was as if all of the remaining energy was sucked out of the room as Ian nodded like a fucking bobble head.

 

Mickey was vaguely aware of the rest of the Gallagher’s gaping at them from the top of the stairs but he couldn’t bring himself to give much of a fuck right now.

 

”How long have you known?” Ian asked a couple of minutes later once he had collected himself enough.

 

”Couple months” Mickey confessed.

 

”A couple months?!” Ian asked, his voice raising in volume and sinking in pitch.

 

”I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to tell you” Mickey said, his voice sounding weak even to himself. Ian nodded slowly, his jaw going from side to side a couple of times as he tried to sink everything in.

  
”Can you give us a minute?” Ian asked, not even turning around.

 

Gallagher after Gallagher trailed down the stairs and out the front door, thankfully without a word. When the door slammed, Ian sank down onto the couch, and Mickey placed himself into one of the big chairs, a hand on his stomach.

 

When Ian didn’t say anything for five whole minutes, Mickey got a little but worried.

 

”Ian” Ian hummed, not looking up from his hands. ”I’m pregnant” Mickey said again. ”We’re pregnant. Please just… tell me how you feel about that” He could feel his hormones messing with his body and mind, making him more of a softie than he was on the regular.

 

”I feel like you should have told me a couple months ago” Ian stated bitterly before looking up at Mickey, who was frowning.

 

”I know” He nodded. ”But our breakup, it was fucking weird, man. One day we were… you know, and then we weren’t and I just…” He trailed off shaking his head, running a hand over his hair.

 

”Are you keeping them?”

 

”Yes” Mickey said immediately. ”Yeah. I’m keeping them”

 

Oddly enough, any other option hadn’t even crossed Mickey’s mind. He wanted these babies, they were his kids. With or without Ian. Ian was quiet for another couple of minutes, so Mickey kept talking.

 

”Look, you don’t gotta be a part of their lives or some shit. This wasn’t planned, we’re not together. I just figured it would be shitty of me to have your kids and never tell you, so… now you know” Mickey finally stated. Then he got up, walking towards the front door. He only made it about half way before Ian wrapped his hand in the blue sweatshirt, tugging him back around.

 

When they were facing each other again, Ian awkwardly let go, his hands dangling at his sides.

 

”I do” Mickey frowned.

  
 ”You do what?”

 

”I wanna be a part of their life” Ian clarified. Mickey’s eyebrows raised, but he did his best to hide some of his surprise, at least.

 

”Oh” He nodded. ”Good. I guess”

 

Their eyes connected, and Mickey’s mouth dried out, his mind flashing back to all of the things they used to be. How the fuck did they end up here?

 

”Are you showing?” Mickey nodded.

 

”Few weeks now”

 

”Can I see? I mean if it’s not weird or anything” Ian asked then.

 

The air in the room was still a little weird, tense. Awkward.

 

But the fact that Ian wanted to see the bump his kids were making out of Mickey’s stomach, that wasn’t. In fact, that seemed to be nothing but normal to Mickey, so the nodded a couple of more times and lifted his shirt, revealing his smooth baby bump.

  
”Wow” Ian sighed, the sound almost a soft chuckle in amazement as his eyes focused on Mickey’s stomach.

 

Mickey held the underside, unable to keep from smiling a little bit. When they both lifted their eyes to each other’s, Ian didn’t even have to ask for Mickey to know what he wanted. Mickey just nodded, taking a step closer.

 

Ian’s big, warm hand was carefully placed onto Mickey’s stomach, and they both sighed at the feeling. Somehow, the tension in the room eased up, and they both felt lighter.

 

”This is amazing” Ian sighed, and without him really overthinking it too much, he put his hand on the side of Mickey’s neck.

 

Mickey’s body sparked up at the touch. The baby bump was another thing. Ian was touching their kids through him, but the neck, that was just affection between the two of them.

 

Ian’s eyes had been focused on Mickey’s stomach, but soon, he lifted his gaze, making eye contact with Mickey again.

 

Mickey softened further at how Ian was quite obviously tearing up.

 

”I love you so much” Mickey felt as if he took a stab to the heart at the words. The words Ian had never once uttered before.

 

”Ian, you’re just overwhelmed, shut the fuck up”

 

”No, no” Ian shook his head before leaning their foreheads together, his hand still firmly placed on their babies. ”I do. I’ve been hating myself for so long for what I did to you, but this is our shot, Mick. I want to do this right, I want to do this with you”

 

”Ian…” Mickey sighed, unable to keep himself from closing his eyes. Being this close to Ian again, having his hands on his body, no matter how or why, he hadn’t felt this home in a long time. Ian’s hand slid to the back of Mickey’s neck.

 

”This is a miracle, Mick” Ian stated softly. ”These babies inside of you, they’re you, and they’re me. Baby, they’re ours”

 

Mickey had certainly not gone over to Ian’s to try to get back together with him, fuck, after everything that had gone down, the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind.

 

But now, despite the interesting and unexpected turn of events, he couldn’t help but crave it. Crave a relationship with Ian again.

 

”What the fuck are we doing, huh?” Ian asked when Mickey didn’t say anything.

 

Their foreheads were still touching, and Mickey leaned into every single touch he could get.

 

”I love you, Mickey. I never fucking stopped. I hope you… I hope you feel that way too”

 

”Of course” Mickey nodded, Ian’s head following the movement ever so slightly.

 

”So?” When Mickey’s eyes fluttered open, Ian was grinning. ”That’s it? You and me?”

 

”You got a lot of shit to make up for” Mickey reminded him strictly, and Ian nodded seriously.

 

”I know that”

 

”But yeah. You and me” Mickey confirmed.

 

”Us” Ian said, looking down to Mickey’s belly for a second before looking back up at the love of his life. 

 

”Us” Mickey said, and their lips came together in their most perfect kiss yet, Ian’s hand still resting safely on their unborn babies.


End file.
